


Touch starved

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Hugs, Kenma, Kisses, Kuroo - Freeform, KurooKenma, M/M, Physical Intimacy, Timeskip, Writing Prompt, Writing practice, they just wanna cuddle ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: After being apart for a week, Kenma can't deny that he's been feeling a bit restless without Kuroo's touch. Timeskip KurooKenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> GAH, I don't know how to write steamy kiss scenes, which is why this is so short! I'll go practice writing some more....orz

“Thanks for watching my stream today, everyone. As always, this was Kodzuken, and I’ll see you next week.”

I quickly logged out of the server, removing my headset as I pushed my chair away from my brightened computer screens.

Quickly glancing at the clock adorned on the wall, I frowned.

_Shit. It’s already past 1 am, and I haven’t eaten a thing all day._

_If he was here, he would have scolded me for playing without taking breaks._

Rising up from my seat, I walked towards the nearest window, pushing the curtains back slightly to peek out at the moonlit street.

This neighbourhood was usually quiet around this time of night, but the day’s continuous showers made it now especially deserted.

I pressed my palm against the cold window and immediately felt the strong pressure of wind battering against it, bring with it a volley of frozen rain droplets.

I pulled the curtain back shut, shaking my head as I walked towards at the doorway.

_He should have arrived by now… Are the trains delayed because of the weather?_

_Did he remember his umbrella this time? Did he even bring a warm jacket with him?_

_Kuroo…_

_Where are you?_

It wasn’t the first time that he and I had been apart from each other, even after we started dating and living together.

Due to his work, he was constantly travelling around the country for promotional events or important business meetings.

This time shouldn’t have been any different.

_So why do I feel so restless?_

_Why am I so uncomfortable in this empty house?_

I liked being alone.

Usually, I would have been glad to have more personal space. To get some time away from his excessive touch and overly-affectionate words.

_Didn’t I find them smothering at one point?_

_I even told him to hold back on this type of affection… that I could do without it._

_So why now?_

I’d brought it up to Shouyou one night on the phone, only to hear him burst out into incredulous laughter.

_‘Isn’t it normal to miss your boyfriend?’_

_“C’mon Shouyou. We’re way past the honeymoon stage of our relationship. I shouldn’t be missing him this much after a week apart… We contact each other everyday on the phone, anyhow.”_

_“Talking on the phone or texting can only go so far, Kenma. He’s your boyfriend, not your pen pal. You probably just miss the physical intimacy,”_

_“Physical intimacy?”_

_“Yeah, maybe you’re just touch starved?”_

I frowned at the memory, looking down now at my cold hands. 

_Is that really what’s wrong?_

As if on cue, I heard the sharp sound of a door unlocking, effectively silencing my inner thoughts.

I waited in silence, holding my breath. The door swung open, and a tall dark-haired man strode in. Upon seeing me standing there, he broke out into a large smile, his face still flushed from the cold.

“Sorry I’m late,” he greeted.

I smiled softly at the man, shaking my head as I walked forward to greet him.

“Welcome home.”

\--

The storm continued to rage on outside as I slipped into bed, fresh from a long hot shower. Turning to my side, I saw that Kuroo had already assumed his favourite sleeping position; on his stomach, with his face buried deep into his pillow.

I chuckled softly at the familiar sight, leaning in closer to brush the top of his head with my fingers.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Kuroo purred softly, letting out a muffled yawn.

“I thought you were sleeping already,” I scolded, patting him lightly on the head.

He laughed and shifting his body to his side, he stretched his hands out to me in invitation.

“I was just waiting for you to finish up… Come here, I want to cuddle a bit,” he whined.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, but accepted his hand nonetheless.

“I’ll make a small exception today,” I told him.

Kuroo beamed in glee, taking my hand. He pulled me easily into his chest and wrapped his hands securely around my waist. As he hugged me tighter, he exhaled out slowly as if releasing some pent-up tension from his body.

I closed my eyes slowly and leaned in closer, drawn to the warmth emanating from his body. As I pressed my ear to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat and the steady rhythm of his breathing.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the faint scent of his shampoo. Smiling to myself, I wrapped my arms around his torso, deepening our hug.

“I guess it’s true what they say…” Kuroo muttered after a while.

“Hmm?”

My eyes fluttered open and I pulled away slightly. He smiled gently at me, before giving me a quick squeeze.

“Hugging can release endorphins, did you know?”

I blinked a few times, processing his statement in my mind. 

“I suppose there is some truth to it,” I replied with an amused smile.

I did feel lighter after hugging Kuroo, and his presence beside me was comforting. But I knew that I wasn’t yet fully satisfied.

It was as if my body’s sense of touch was finally being reawakened, now greedy for more. 

“And what do they say about kissing?” I asked, pulling away again.

Kuroo’s eyes widened, taken off guard by my bold question. He recovered quickly, however; his gentle smile now replaced with a mischievous smirk.

He leaned forward, licking his lips slowly as he regarded my expression.

“Why Kenma? Are you curious?” he teased, lowering his voice slightly.

His arms, which had been resting around my waist, now began to travel down to my hips. I gulped, trying my best not to shiver from the sensation. I nodded slowly, meeting his eyes.

“Kisses are like drugs to the human body. They make you feel good and crave more.”

Kuroo brought his face closer, so that our nose were brushing against one another; his lips just hovered over mine.

“So much so that an amazing kiss, can leave you…incapable of doing much else.”

My heart was racing from anticipation, and I could feel my impatience growing with each passing second.

_Kiss me…_

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me!_

“Well? What do you want me to do now, Kenma?” he whispered.

_Ugh._

_This aggravating man._

“Stop teasing me, Kuroo,” I warned him.

Kuroo chuckled, and lifting his head up slightly, he pressed his lips on my forehead.

He smiled apologetically at me, bringing one hand up to caress my cheek.

“Sorry, I had a bit too much fun seeing your frustrated expression. I’ll do it for real this time,” he promised.

I frowned back at him.

“I don’t want your promise, Kuroo. I want action.”

_Just kiss me already._

He laughed, nodding as if he’d heard my inner wish. Bringing his hand down to my chin, he tilted my face to the side.

“With pleasure.”

He brought his lips to mine in urgency, as if he had been hungry for it. He sucked my bottom lip zealously before biting down on it and tugging it slowly, demanding for further entrance.

My lips parted easily, and I let out a soft moan as he captured my mouth once more.

His mouth was warm and inviting, and he tasted just like chocolate.

He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips joined together, fighting for dominance in the kiss; our movements were rough, our pace erratic, but I didn’t really care. We were going off of raw emotion now.

His hands moved to my waist, and he flipped us over easily so that his back was to the mattress, and my body was pressed firmly against him.

I pulled away for a moment to look at him; his cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly swollen, and his breathing was now shaky. But I could see the undeniable look of desire still etched onto his hooded eyes.

“Do you… Do you want to stop?” he asked, disappointment seeping into his voice.

I wanted to laugh.

_Can you, though?_

_Can I?_

Bending my head down again, I smiled, shaking my head slowly.

“No, not yet. Not until I’ve had my fill of you.”


End file.
